underrailfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
История версий
Underrail 1.0.3 Release Date: 8 December 2017 (experimental branch) Summary: Global Map, random events, new difficulty, new content. * Interface ** You can now configure transparency of transitions (also increased the default transparency) ** Objects that transition you between areas (transition that requires loading) when you use them should not display the transitioning cursor ** Added transparency to NPC health/psi/shield/cast bars on the map * Items ** Added new high-energy battery type ** Increased the weight of the fishing rod ** Removed cooldown for placing fishing rods ** Increased the damage and critical damage bonus of Quake ** Significantly increased the value of a lot of unique items (mostly weapons) ** Nerfed Power Fist ** Increased the max stack size of scraps to 999 ** Trapper's Belt will now increase Traps skill by 15% (up from 10%); it will no longer reduce trap arming cooldown ** Added two new belts that augment chemical pistol attacks ** Regenerative Mixture will now be affected by game difficulty ** Special bolts affected by Elemental Bolts feat will now display the modified damage in the tooltip ** Reduced the infused leather quality slightly overall and also added diminishing returns when making infused leather above 100 quality ** Infused siphoner tabi boots will now give immunity to slow instead to immobilization ** Junkyard surprise can no longer increase perception, will or intelligence ** The following items will have their max stacks increase to appropriate amount: .44 Explosive Round, 8.6mm Incendiary Round, 12.7mm Contaminated Round, 7.62mm Micro-shrapnel Round, Corrosive Acid Vial, Incendiary Vial, ** Halved the move and shoot and action point cost penalties when attaching bipods to assault rifles (not applied retroactively) ** You can now use High Efficiency Energy Converter to reduce the energy cost of firing energy pistols ** Energy Pistols now have two enchancement slots when crafted ** Plasma pistol damage increased by 25% ** Laser pistol base action point cost changed to 15 (down from 22) ** Laser pistol usage energy cost reduced by 20% ** Changed the base value of psi boosters to 275 (down from 350) ** Changed the maximum duration of throwing net entanglement to 3 turns (down from 4) ** Increased the amount of EMP dischargers generated as loot/merchandise ** Changed the number of unsaturated psionic catalyst required to craft a psi booster to 3 (down from 5) ** Fixed the armor description when crafting riot gear and tactical vests from super steel sheets (will not be applied retroactively to the already crafted items) ** Changed the psi regen reduction of Mushroom Brew to 30 (up from 1). The previous value was geared towards non-regenerating psi pool of alpha version. ** Fixed incorrectly set impact speed of unique assault rifles (raised from medium to high, as should be the value for all assault rifles) and corrected the lack of move and shoot precision penalty for those guns ** Fixed Jawbone lacking move and shoot precision penalty (now set to 15%) as well as close quarters precision penalty (now 10%) ** Fixed low durability of armor worn by Tchortist rassophores and recombinants; only applies to npc armor (armor in the player's possession will remain unchanged) * Creatures ** Increased Coil Spider psi points and psi regeneration ** Coil Spiders now have darkvision ** Added Greater Coil Spiders ** Added a new machinegun turret to replace the regular auto-turret in certain places and on certain difficulties ** Increased dodge and evasion of burrower spawns, but also increased their susceptibility to AoE attacks ** Dogs will now attempt to bump you out of stealth when the detection gets into ALERTED state, just like human NPCs (on normal, difficulty or higher) ** Added a stronger version of psi beetle ** Increased crawler attack damage a bit; they also regenerate health now (even in combat) and have dark vision ** Added a stronger version of crawler ** Added stronger version of mutants Hunchback mutants * Mechanics ** Added the global map ** Added DOMINATING difficulty, mechanically it inherits the modifications of hard difficulty and also increased NPC health by 50% and skill levels by 30%. ** Changed the way hit change display handles oscillating lighting or otherwise dynamic lighting. This also should fix some anomalies like the hit chances changing when saving/loading or transitioning. ** Removed cooldown for arming traps ** Removed cooldowns from lockpicking and hacking ** Reduced the time it takes for the game to yield the control back to the combatant after he kills the target; it doesn't wait for scrolling text and sounds to end now ** Hostilities will now instantly be triggered when you've been detected lockpicking (instead of at the end of the action) ** Increased the damage of chemical pistols by 50% (will be applied retroactively on exisiting items) ** Ground fire will now remove cryogas ** Starting pickpocketing (opening the pickpocketing window) will now require a certain amount of pickpocketing skill depending on the target's detection so not every character can inspect any NPC's inventory (without killing them!) ** Targets will no longer be able to block (in regular way) if stunned, incapacitated or frozen ** You can now unload chemical pistols ** As long as you haven't been fully detected by a NPC, that NPC's detection will be reduced back to zero when you get back into an area where you've been sneaking ** Uncanny Dodge will no longer work while you're stunned or incapacitated in some way ** Dirty Kick will now be subject to Uncanny Dodge and other special defense mechanisms ** You can now root turrets (which makes them susceptible to acidic entanglement) ** On normal difficulty and above, transitioning between areas (red transitions) will now cost action points ** Improved NPC pathfinding slightly ** Primary non-mechanical damage (not caused by on-hit effect) on melee weapons will now scale with weapon skill (like the bio damage on The Claw), but will no longer scale with strength ** On hard difficulty EMP will drain energy (and subsequently deal damage to the holder) from all items in the inventory (not just equipped ones) ** Reduced the ranged weapon precision reduction from low light slightly ** Antidote will now randomly choose the order of poison removal, instead of going in the order they were applied * Tweaks ** Turn-based mode will no longer automatically end at the end of the turn if there are incapacitated enemies near ** Reduced the alpha on energy shields ** Removed the movement animation reseting when rapidly clicking (there's still a very slight stutter if you click very fast, though) ** You cannot change armor suit while in stealth or while stealth is on cooldown on hard difficulty or above ** Turrets will now drop aggro faster ** Getting additional burning damage will reset the burning debuff remaining time ** New combat taunts for military personnel * Psi ** You can now cast Cryokinetic Orb on any non-obstructing tile (such as water and other regularly non-traversable tiles) ** Improved the shard distribution of Cryokinetic Orb on impact ** Changed the range of Frighten psi ability to 5 (up from 3) * Feats ** Steadfast Aim strength requirement changed to 5 (down from 6) ** Cooked Shot special chemical pistol AoE attack with radius of 1 ** Three-Pointer Changed Throwing skill requirement to 50 (up from 45); The crit chance will now scale by 1.5% per ten throwing skill points above 50, instead from dexterity ** Doctor will now also work with Regenerative Mixture as it should ** Expertise changed the max bonus to 20 (down from 25) ** High-Technicalities increases damage with energy pistols by 7% for each point of intelligence above 5 * Quests/Maps ** Because of the global map, some areas had to be added and some had to be reorganized (especially around the starting cave areas) in order to achieve geographical consistency ** Added a number of possible random events around the world ** Reworked a lot of encounters to scale with game difficulty (from easy to dominating). Normal was mostly kept as it is, but some encounters (typically mid-late and late game ones) were made more difficult on that level. ** Reworked the Free Drone's final mission debriefing dialog with Trenton in order to better handle a certain optional outcome ** DC mindreading will now take into account the number of killed Faceless, which will have negative effects of varying degrees depending on that number; however, kills during certain story-related events where combat is unavoidable will not be counted ** Expanded the Hanging Rat bar and added a base ability check * Bugs ** Corrosive acid bolt crits will now multiply the acid damage done just like the regular acid ones ** Focus Stim will now properly display duration in the item description ** Fixed the Crippling Strike tooltip ** Fossilized Egg Oddity max studies changed to 3 as it should have been from the start ** Spore Turrets marked as ribles, kneeless and immune to critical hits ** Fixed the bug that caused NPCs to not properly react to being alerted (orange eye) to player's presence ** Fixed spelling errors in special ammo hit effect descriptions ** Fixed the bug that caused Eviscerate to do less damage than stated ** Fixed the rounding error with Critical Power feat ** Fixed a sneaky bug regarding status effect stacking ** Black Dragon poison icon fixed ** Fixed the bug that would sometimes cause player to become undead during cutscenes in which he unpredictably dies (this will apply retroactively, RIP) ** Fixed the 8.6mm Incendiary Rounds (they weren't igniting) ** Jookhela should now be immune to stun and incapacitation like the rest of senior raties (will not update for those who already encountered him) ** Removed Gauntlet advertisement from DC ** Crawlers and other NPCs should no longer unwittingly bump their own kind/faction out of stealth ** Suppressive fire will now only be applied to enemies, as intended ** There was a mess up regarding player's increased chance to get critically hit. Contrary to what the game has been saying, there is no universal to-get-crit (TGC) modifier, instead it only applied for weapon and unarmed attacks, which made things like Psychostatic Electricity rather useless. I've now added psi TGC modifier, so recklessness and psychostatic electricity will now apply to psi abilities as well. Everything else will only work for unarmed and weapon attacks. Tooltips have been updated to reflect this. ** Thought control psi abilities can now be properly centered onto non-traversable (but penetrable) terrain ** Disruptive Field will no longer get bugged out by Locus of Control ** You will no longer hear the sound of NPCs stealthing when you enter an area for the first time, unless you can see them already ** Swapping between two energy weapons while recharging the current weapon will now properly cancel the action ** Fixed the bug with plasma sentry when leaving the area while it's deployed in cannon mode ** Fixed an issue with player's house containers (lockers, shelves, etc.) wherein the items from upgraded or changed containers wouldn't transfer to an always-present shelf in the northeastern corner of the ground floor ** Fixed certain quest notes not being set as completed/failed properly ** Fixed a number of skill checks that used base instead of effective required value or had no value set at all ** Fixed Sneaky not registering the death of one important npc ** Expanded or reworked certain parts of npc dialogs (some more, some less) and also added a few new skills checks to some ** Replaced a few windows in fo_prison with solid walls so that the cameras inside the cell block can't see inside the security room. This was done to prevent the cameras from dispatching all the guards into the room even if the player had been granted access to it ** Fixed a minor issue with a certain Hathor Mine-related cutscenes ** Various minor map and dialog fixes Hotfix 1.0.3.14 Release Date: 11 December 2017 (experimental branch) * Items ** Changed the damage of XAL-001 acid pistol to 40-50 (up from 25-35) ** Changed the damage of Phase Gun to 40-55 (up from 30-45) * Bugs ** Fixed Newton dying in the Mushroom Cove base no matter what the player does ** Lucas will now properly give the player a .44 pistol and ammo upon passing the persuasion check ** Fixed the attack option in a certain mugger's dialog ** Fixed a instance in which Gorsky would not give the player the GMS vault card ** Fixed the dialog ending suddenly if you fail Pasquale's psi booster persuasion check Hotfix 1.0.3.15 Release Date: 12 December 2017 (experimental branch) *Bugs ** Health and healing modifiers will now properly be applied on DOMINATING difficulty ** Fixed some tooltips ** Minor dialog fixes Hotfix 1.0.3.16 Release Date: 14 December 2017 (experimental branch) * Crafting ** The price and weight of a crafted/generated sniper rifle willnow also take into account the price and weight of the scope and barrel (not retroactive for already crafted/generated items) ** The price and weight of a crafted/generated assault rifle will now also take into account the price and weight of the barrel (not retroactive for already crafted/generated items) ** The price and weight of a crafted/generated SMG will now also take into account the price and wFixed the bug that caused the sniper rifles to add some of its components' value to its weigheight of the barrel (not retroactive for already crafted/generated items) ** The price of a crafted/generated boots now also take into account the price of soles (not retroactive for already crafted/generated items) ** The price of a crafted/generated energy shield emitters now also take into account the price of secondary emitter (not retroactive for already crafted/generated items) * Bugs ** NPCs will no longer attack you because they were damaged by an explosive barrel that you did not destroy ** Fixed new GMS sentry bots not being hostile to the player ** Minor map and dialog fixes Hotfix 1.0.3.17 Release Date: 14 December 2017 (experimental branch) * Bugs **Fixed the bug that caused triggering thermodynamic destabilization death to crash the game Hotfix 1.0.3.18 Release Date: 19 December 2017 (experimental branch) * Bugs ** Fixed the bug that caused baelings and boars to travel at 30 times the regular speed when affected by adrenaline ** Fixed the bug that would apply -10 to player initiative when loading a save ** Advanced catalyzing belt will now property work with XAL-001 ** Deep Worms will now properly follow the player instead of just burrowing once the player has moved out of their range ** Fixed the usage cursor for Foundry mine cart levers ** Fixed not being able to report your findings to Captain Blackwall in certain instances ** Fixed some buggy dogs ** In the instance where you cure Jenny and Cliff hasn't already succumbed to his wounds, he won't spontaneously start bleeding upon their meeting. ** Fixed a few minor glitches with Grover's quest ** Minor dialog fixes Hotfix 1.0.3.20 Release Date: 26 December 2017 (experimental branch) * Mechanics ** Slow immunity will now affect the following status effects (it will only negate the slowing part, not the whole status effect): chilled, knee wound * Bugs ** Fixed a rare bug with canceling a level up through the game menu ** Fixed the bug that caused the game to crash when destroying cameras, burrower eggs and other inanimate object in turn-based combat with acid gun when the combat speed is increased ** Fixed the bug that caused the cameras in SGS to repeatedly put you in turn-based combat when you try lockpicking/hacking in their presence ** Added the missing stunned animations for hunchback mutants that are carrying objects ** Fixed the bug that enabled the player to close a double door while an NPC is standing in the doorway ** Minor dialog and map fixes Version 1.0.2.4 (Hotfix) Release Date: 6 February 2017 GOG version: 2.9.0.13 Quests/Maps * Fixed a bug where a certain armored commander in DC did not properly react to the player being a member of the Institute of Tchort Version 1.0.2.3 (Hotfix) Release Date: 20 January 2017 (experimental branch) Quests/Maps * Fixed a certain flag not being set properly when talking to Luben during the ICPD quest * Marcos will no longer get cloned * Supplies to Rail Crossing will no longer appear even if the train had never been recovered * Fixed the visual issues with the new super steel, siphoner and ancient rathound armor variations * Options window will no longer reset dialog background alpha slider Version 1.0.2.2 Release Date: 28 December 2016 (experimental branch) * Feats ** AP reduction from Gunslinger feat will now properly affect only firearms ** Added feats: Bowyer (crossbow crafting) ** Ripper feat will now properly work with serrated knives * Visuals ** Added a new visual model for siphoner, ancient rathound, and super steel armor ** Telekinetic proxies and electrokinetic imprints will now be visible behind walls * Interface ** Added tooltips for empty gear slots ** Forcing the vent with crowbar will now be done through Quick Invoker (once the crowbar is equipped, you'll get the ability there) ** Changed the "Focused" tooltip to be gender neutral (tested for all 99 genders) * Mechanics ** Cats nerfed ** Dreadnoughts buffed ** When a character that has nightvision turned on gets flashbanged, they will also be dazed for 5 turns ** Some of the merchants now have additional mercantile checks which (if passed) will expand that merchant's store inventory * Items ** Borer Gizzard renamed to Metaworm Gizzard and is now also dropped by Latchers ** Most special bullets now also require TNT to craft ** Added blueprints for standard, W2C and JHP bullets ** Mechanical bolt blueprint renamed to Serrated bolt blueprint ** EMP mine case now counts as electronic component ** Added a couple more instances of Black Eye, Loaded Dice, Train Driver Manual and Train Log oddities ** Increased the drop chance of Quad Damage Module oddity ** Changed the Electronic Idol oddity to provide 3 xp for a max of 1 study as it should have been * Bug fixes ** Generated metal armors enhancements will have quality other than 1 now ** Quick load will now work during enemy's turn ** Closing interface help window by right clicking will no longer disable keyboard commands ** Fixed the dialog window option highlighting when there's 10 or more dialog options ** Fixed the cut-off tooltips on smaller resolutions with small font size (on most tooltips; there still might be some that just have too many lines) ** Fixed the bug that caused caltrops to drain action points immediately instead of movement points first ** Fixed the minor glitches with trap detection calculations ** Crawlers and Faceless Gaunts will no longer land on occupied tiles when escaping from sight ** Telekinetic Proxy now properly removes Premeditation when it makes use of it ** Fixed the bug that caused Dreadnought to keep moving if you attempted to dismount during movement ** Fixed the bug that caused the player to receive experience when an NPC was killed by a doppelganger that someone else created ** Expose Weakness will now properly count as a melee attack (it will be affected by Uncanny dodge for example) ** Pyrokinetic Stream and Pyrokinesis should now always properly invoke "heating effect" ** Heating effects should now properly remove Cryo-shield ** Cooling effects should now properly remove Exothermic aura * Quests/Maps ** Fixed a certain zoner appearing later in the game in some cases even if Rista's quest concerning him hasn't been completed ** Fixed positioning problems during the cutscene in which you lead Edgar to RK's lair that might occur when the player has increased his movement speed beyond a certain point ** Fixed the missing train quest bandits not becoming hostile if the player fails a certain skill check ** Fixed killing the old man in GMS crashing the game after the situation has been dealt with ** Fixed a bug which caused a transition error when entering the zone where Duff is supposed to spawn ** Fixed being able to give a certain man a certain helmet more than once and receive more than one reward ** Fixed a few unreachable dialog branches (Old Jonas, Leo and one notable heavily armored commander) ** Fixed some late game Tchortists not recognizing that you are wearing a certain type of robe ** Fixed a dialog bug which prevented the players from telling the Rejects how to escape ** Fixed some items disappearing from Fraser's store inventory after certain events take place ** Fixed a few bugs with the end game slides ** Fixed issues with one of the tunnelers in DC after it has been despawned ** Fixed being able to kill the Gauntlet runners before the event without anyone caring ** It is no longer possible to pay 1 charon to Silas for Grover's debt instead of 100 charons ** Arke cameras and turrets will now properly go offline after being shut down at the main console ** Edgar's quests will now properly fail if you kill him ** The player will no longer be able to start a civil war in Core City by fighting with the burglar in the house opposite to the Praetorian Security headquarters * Added another option to acquire ICPD from Duff, plus some more flavor if you handle the situation in a certain way * Added another way to capture hoppers for Bret * Added another way to obtain Elwood's keycard * Did some tweaks to the main quest in Foundry, added more dialog options and removed some of the backtracking; also, the miners will now return to the mine at the end of the quest * Gaining access to Foundry prison security room will also remove protection from the security console there; added another hacking option as well * Changed so that failing to intimidate Rubin will no longer make him not want to speak to you anymore * Hathorians will occupy the area north of the camp after it has been cleared * SGS soldiers and workers will now occupy the outposts after the player has cleared them * A certain faction in DC will now be handing out better ammo than previously * Fixed a faulty transition in one of the zones beneath the Mushroom Forest * Fixed GMS jammed ventilation shaft being incorrectly positioned; also made some minor changes to the vent layout to accommodate this * The usual minor stuff (map/dialog/quest tweaks and fixes) Underrail 1.0.2 Хотфикс 1.0.0.10 * Fixed the bug that would cause total carried weight to not be updated immediately when stacking items in the utility slots * Fixed the bug that would cause grenades to sometimes be thrown through walls when they miss their initial marks * Enemies that die from the burning effect from incdendiery bombs will no longer count towards "Fire and Ice" achievement * Fix the bug that caused the player to sometimes not be able to attack back in melee when rooted (while still getting attacked in melee) * Fire and other environmental effects will now properly despawn between arena matches (instead of becoming invisible) * Chemical agent is now completely immune to acid and acid puddles * Fire from any source will now properly trigger volatile objects (mines and the like) * Jawbone crossbow no longer claims it can be unloaded somehow * Boot spring made more common * Boot spring now provides more extra movement points* * Tabi boots extra base real-time movement speed bonus reduced but it now scales with material quality* * Auto function on the bartering window will now prioritize SGS credits for merchants that accept them * Увеличено действие еды до 20 минут * Fire and acid will now run out eventually even if you're not in the area * Auto-attack command in quick invoker / action bar will now be properly disabled in turn-based mode if you don't have enough action points * Fixed the bug that would in certain cases allow game to resume while the option screen is still open after rebinding a key * Fixed the Deep Worm loot generation issue that caused all the worms to give out the same loot * Fixed the bug that would cause certain respawning entities to always drop the same loot * Giant grubs are now resistant to acid * Fixed wrong music playing in the Mushroom Forest * Fixed being able to repeatedly report to Jack Quicksilver that you've finished his missions * Fixed Waylon's monitors not shutting down when associated cameras are destroyed * Fixed being unable to pickpocket Kareem * Fixed the Faceless at the blockade not behaving as they should after certain events * Fixed an unreachable light switch in the player's house * Fixed a minor console in DC not being usable * Fixed an unusable hidden crawlspace in DC * Fixed Rassophore Nevil not talking to the player after the event at RAF * Ошибки/опечатки в текстах * Некоторые малые фиксы карты : *Применимо только к созданным после обновления игры предметам. Уже существующие предметы не изменяет. Хотфикс 1.0.0.9 * You'll only be able to pickpocket humans/humanoids now * Keypads will now state that you need a keycard if that is the case in addition to beeping * Creeping Dread and Eye of Spoiler debuff duration increased slightly to avoid having it drop unexpectedly under certain conditions * Fixed that bug that cause a duplicate tentacle * Increased the chance to reel the fish in, especially for the dexterity-challenged * Максимальный стек у валют увеличен до 100.000.000 * Max stacks for ammo, meds, and batteries increased * Game will now properly estimate your movement in turn-based combat when attempting to throw grenades through fences and the like * Game will now properly display the amount of action points an auto-attack will cost if invoked through action bar or quick invoker * Recycling fabric-based items will now always grant at least one dirty rag * Notes window will now auto-expand the first category if it's the only one * Fixed the bug that caused the game to stop handling key input for a while when choosing "Automatically overwrite" when saving a game * Thermodynamic Destabilization will now have its AP cost properly reduced by thermodynamicity * Fixed Sully's introduction repeating every time you talk to him * Reduced electronics skill requirement for fixing Gloria * Fixed Eidein's dialog bug where the player could choose both career paths one after the other * Fixed a dialogue-breaking option when speaking to Vivian during one of the quests * Fixed Fredd's workbench mercantile check * Fixed infinite money exploit when talking to Staff Sergeant Fraser * Fixed not being able to speak to Efreitor Hanna after certain events occur * Fixed initiating combat with the Faceless commander not working in certain instances * Fixed an unintended way to kill the Beast * Added fixed special bullets blueprints to several game world locations and merchant stores * Fixed not being able to trade with Phyllis * Corrected an inaccuracy in Dr. Mali's explanation of how a certain thing works * Various minor map fixes Хотфикс 1.0.0.8 * Creeping Dread and Eye of Spoiler debuff will now expire more quickly when you get out of the affected areas; this will also make a certain special feat more useful * Tweaked health and resistances of various DC creatures * Burrowers in front of Arke Power Plant will no longer respawn * Roman will no longer chicken out and disappear at the start of Junkyard battle * When you drop items, the loot bag will now be named "Stuff" instead of "Remains" * Added more explosives to certain merchants * Added bottles and dirty rags to some junkyard merchants * Made bottles more common when scavenging trash * Added more bolt triggers to some merchants * Increased the amount of military components at certain merchants (especially in the early game) * Buffed Balor's Hammer * Buffed the damage of mk2 and mk3 EMP grenades and mines * Plasma discharger and laser emitter component skill requirements mod changed to 1 (down from 1.25) * Persuading the mindreader in Rail Crossing to let Buzzer live will no longer negatively affect the player's score when talking to the Faceless in DC * Using the mutagen scanner now pauses the game * Certain named tchortling in Deep Caverns will no longer infinitely respawn * Fixed Mysterious Lady not appearing at the Core City metro station * Fixed Ola's dialogue tree bug * Fixed the medical locker in one of DC outposts * Lost Vault Trader's key now properly unlocks the footlocker in the shack behind him * Various minor map bugs Хотфикс 1.0.0.7 * Fixed the mutagen scanner in DC * Fixed the Faceless Mindreader dialog bug in Rail Crossing that occurred when you had a specific amount of Thought Control skill * Fixed the Foundry's ending slides regarding disappearances * Fixed Sarine's hostility bug during kidnapping * Fixed the bug that prevented Jyles from selling you lab equipment * Carrier vest components will now count as "armor parts" for the purpose of selling * Roman will no longer die of a heart attack at the start of Junkyard battle * Minor map fixes Хотфикс 1.0.0.6 * Fixed the memory leak that occurred when taking a screenshot for a saved game * Fixed the bug that caused Gorsky to end dialog abruptly when trying to talk to him about Core City manners in certain cases * Junkyard mutants nerfed * Slowed down respawning in Deep Caverns * Fixed the bug that caused the DC gate mechanism to take your hydraulic-fluid canister without registering it Хотфикс 1.0.0.5 * Fixed the bug that caused the epilogue dialog to be empty if a certain item wasn't brought along and some other conditions were met * Fixed crash involving caltrops, doorways, and possibly molotovs * Fixed the bug that caused Faceless in DC to revert back to neutral attitude * Fixed the bug that caused the console in Hecate Research Outpost to not activate under certain conditions * Fixed the bug in Kupusije's dialog that caused the dialog to be cut short when you try to fake your identity as a female player * Fixed the bug that caused one of the Drop Zone areas to display transition error when entering it after the showdown with Duff's gang * Fixed the bug that caused certain automatic doors in Arke Power Plant to get stuck and prevent player from passing even while open * Added an option to disable screen edge scrolling Хотфикс 1.0.0.4 * Throwing nets will no longer work on targets that are immune to immobilization * Fixed the area transition error that occurred after the final fight in certain situations * Fixed a few unreachable containers in Deep Caverns as well as one stuck enemy * Небольшие глюки карты * Некоторое количество опечатки/орфографии Хотфикс 1.0.0.3 * Game will no longer lock up when trying to rebind a control to an already bound key during enemy's turn * Rebinding map scrolling keys will now work correctly * You can now properly access second and third set of action buttons by using both left and right shift/ctrl keys * Game will no longer warn you for unbinding multiple keys * Action buttons will no longer display "None" for unbound keys * Fixed the bug that caused characters to not be able to engage in melee in certain conditions (usually inside doorways and other cramped spaces) * Corrected Cryokinetic Orb description * Reduced mechanics skill requirement for repairing crashed tunneler in Core City * Fixed Six hostility in Deep Caverns bug * Fixed Geezer Ford fishing list issue * Fixed not being to talk again to Mysterious Lady after telling her you will think about joining Free Drones * Fixed tutorial monitors displaying a black image * Updated Geezer Ford's quest note to contain the missing minihead and renamed red shrimp to just shrimp * Changed so that Fixer's chemical workbench now also buffs biology alongside chemistry and changed dialogue and quest note to reflect that. (The biology buff was previously provided by medical equipment the player could purchase directly from Jyles, but that will no longer be the case) * Fixed a faulty jackhammer in the Shopping Mall. Already picked up jackhammers will not be updated * Minor map glitches * Опечатки/орфография Хотфикс 1.0.0.2 * Информация о том, какой навык взлома/хакерства требуется для запертых дверей/контейнеров, более понятна * При взрыве уничтожаемых завалов игра крашится - исправлено * Больше нельзя экспортировать персонажа во время обучения * Нельзя было продвинуться по главному заданию, если удалось убедить Горского, что нельзя открыть убежище GMS * В силу ряда причин нельзя было вернуться на Молчащий остров - исправлено * Добавлена возможность рассказать Большому Брету о том, что что случилось с Ньютоном, если его убили пси-жуки * Ключ Эдгара теперь открывает сейф в его комнате * Теперь игра сохраняется автоматически после катсцены последнего матча на Арене * Исправлен секретный проход возле рейдерской базы GMS * Исправлен шкафчик Герхардта Пэйджа * Различные мелкие опечатки и исправления карты Хотфикс 1.0.0.1 * Контузящий выстрел не крашит игру при промахе из арбалета Underrail 1.0.0.0 Дата релиза: 18 декабря 2015 Категория:Статьи UnderRail